Demigods on Facebook
by watergirl12
Summary: Sorry I deleted this story but I had to so I could edit it so that I couldn't get those bad comments from the critics saying it was against the rules. This is about what happens when the Demigods of Camp Half Blood & Gods are on Facebook. Original right!
1. Chapter 1

Demigods on Facebook

**This is my first fanfiction so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer sadly I do not own PJO or HOO because I am not Rick Riordan! :( **

**Please Read and Review. ****This has been edited so that it is no longer in chat/script format.**** Enjoy! The computers comments will be like **_**this. I'm so sorry for how long this has taken but ok. I have tried my very hardest to make non script/chat format but please have any of you are the people who have been telling me to change it I'm so sorry but this is how Facebook is! This is why I have taken so long to update.**_

Nico's POV

_Please enter your password._ ANGELO. _Welcome back!_ I really need to get a new computer this one takes forever to load up. Ok I'll just have to wait 2 minutes umm I think I will get a cup of hot chocolate while I'm waiting.

2 MINUTES LATER

Finally it's done loading! Ok Hell Explorer, **(A.N like what I did there? You know internet explorer hell explorer!) **Facebook, _sign up_ yes! P_lease enter your email address. _

**(A.N this is not a real email address do not try to email him it doesn't work I've tried.)**

_nicodiangelo _

_What will your account name be?_ Nico di Angelo.

_What will your password be? _ANGELO Well it's easier to remember.

_Create account? _Yes click.

_**Nico di Angelo has joined Facebook! **_

_**12 people like this **_

Comments 

**Percy Jackson:** _You have only just joined Facebook!_

**Nico di Angelo:** _Hey! Hermes just put internet in the Underworld it cost us a fortune but it's amazing. _

**Annabeth Chase:** _You know everyone here got it for 2 drachmas a year for each person. Everyone wants it because we don't get attacked by monsters if we use it. _

**Percy Jackson**_**: **__Which is AWESOME! _

Thalias POV

_Please login to Facebook. _

_Email Address? _ thaliagrace .com

_Password? _artyrulezpolodroolz **( A.N Don't ask why this came from muesduaghter547! Shout out!)**

Let's see if anyone has commented on my wall.

_Apollo says Thalia is hot! _

_32 people like this _

Oh no I'm changing that!

_32 soon to be dead people like this_ (That's more like it!)

Comments

(I think I will just post a comment against that now.)

**Thalia:** Give up Apollo I'm with The Hunters now and even if I wasn't I would never go out with you!

**Artemis:** _Stay away from my hunters!_

**Zeus:** _And stay away from my daughter! (_Ha take that Apollo I've got 2 Gods backing me up on this!)

**Apollo:** _You dad need to chill and so do you little sister._

**Artemis:** _FOR THE LAST TIME I AM OLDER THAN YOU!_ (Well Artemis is gonna be in a bad mood all day thanks Apollo!)

Chiron's POV

_Email Address?_ Chironthecentaur

_Password? _imnotapartypony

(A new demigod came at midnight so I just better spread the news!)

**Chiron:** _A new kid has just arrived._

**Katie Gardener:** _What's his/hers name?_

**Chiron:** _Her name is Sara she is thirteen but she refused to tell us her last name. _(Which is really annoying!)

**Connor Stoll:** _Awesome she has no idea of what we can do! :))_

**Sara:** _I have been to SIX all girl boarding schools and in each one they pull pranks on the new girl. So yeah I think I know what you can do! _

**Piper McLean**_**:**__ Burn!_

Sara's POV

_Please Enter Your Password. _epicness

_Welcome Back Sara!_ Ok now Internet Explorer **(A.N She brought her laptop with her!) **

_Please Update Internet Explorer To Camp Half Blood Explorer! (_Ok click!)

5 MINUTES LATER

(Finally it's finished updating. Now onto Camp Half Blood Explorer. Facebook search.)

Please Login

_Email Address? _sara

_Password? _notobordingschools

_**Sara has just been claimed as a daughter of Athena! **_

_**Annabeth Chase and the rest of the Athena cabin like this **_

Comments 

**Annabeth Chase**_**:**__ YAY! I have a little sister! _

**Leo Valdez:** _I like a girl who is beautiful and clever. _(Note to self-stay away from Leo Valdez!)

**Piper McLean:** _Why do you hit on every girl that goes to Camp Half Blood. _

**Leo Valdez:** _I like to keep my options open._

**Sara:** _Sorry but I don't go out with guys who I have just met. Or guys who hit on every girl here. _(Hey I'm only telling him the truth so there!)

**Jason Grace:** _That's you told Leo! :( _

**Leo Valdez:** _It's not every girl._

**Piper Mclean:** _Pretty much though._ (I like this Piper girl!)

Annabeth's POV

(Ok so let's spread the news about the party at Cabin 9. It's Sara's welcoming party!)

_**Party at Cabin nine tonight! **_

_**56 party people like this **_

Comments 

**Athena:** _What type of party?_

**Annabeth Chase: **_Your on here too mom? It's an all-girl party before you start to worry. _

**Sara:** Yeah it's to celebrate the awesome me coming here.

**Percy Jackson:** _Annabeth we were going out tonight. :( _(Oh no! I completely forgot about that!)

**Athena:** _I'm fine with party now, carry on._ (Poseidon's angry comment against Athena will be coming right about now!)

**Poseidon:** _What have you got against my son?_ (I knew it!)

**Athena**_**:**__ I've got nothing against your son. I've got a problem with your son dating Annabeth. _

**Annabeth Chase:** _Thanks mom! *Note the sarcasm* _(This is why parents shouldn't have Facebook!)

**Percy Jackson: **_Our parents are lovely aren't they! *note the sarcasm!* _

**Thalia:** _I'm there; I will bring the movies see you later!_ (Thalia's coming well this party is gonna be great!)

Nico's POV **(A.N I know but Nico is awesome he had to be in twice!)**

(I might as well post a picture of Dad, Persephone & me as a dandelion. This is why the stepmother in fairy tales is always evil.)

_**Nico di Angelo has posted a picture of Hell. **_

_**165,769 people like this. **_

Comments 

**Travis Stoll**_**:**__ Why did you post this it's not funny there are no people getting pranked! Have I taught you nothing? _(Is this really all he cares about?)

**Sara:** _Who are the people in the picture? _(She has gotta be new or she is really stupid!)

**Nico di Angelo:** _She's new isn't she? _

**Annabeth Chase:** _Yeah we are having a welcome party tonight. It's an all-girl party before you ask. _(Why is it that when there is a party I'm in the Underworld or it's an all-girl party?)

**Leo Valdez:** _Will you stop rubbing that in!_ (Poor Leo! He's hitting on the new girl! How many times does that boy have to be turned down before he realizes that well you can't hit on every girl he sees?)

**Annabeth Chase:** _Any gate crashers will be hit by Clarisse la Rues electric spear._

**Leo Valdez:** _Sara I know you love me._ (Oh Gods not again!)

**Sara:** I_ will not go out with you Leo! So who are the people in the picture? _

**Nico di Angelo:** _The man in the picture is Hades; the woman in the picture is Persephone. Do you see the dandelion? _

**Sara:**_ Yeah why?_

**Nico di Angelo:** _That's me! Persephone turned me into it after an argument._ (Fun times!)

**Hazel Levesque:** _Where am I in this picture?_

**Nico di Angelo: **_I hadn't met you then._ (Obviously!)

**Sara:** _Your stepmom turned you into a dandelion! I love this place!_ (She would say that, wouldn't she?)

**Well that's the end of the first chapter hope you like it! Please tell me what you think of it. I love reviews more than Artemis loves to hunt! I am open to criticism but no flames. See I have changed it so that you can see the characters reaction to comments is everyone ok with that? **

**BYE!-WaterGirl12**


	2. Chapter 2

Demigods on Facebook

**Time for a shout out for all the people who reviewed my first chapter thanks you guys! **

**The first people to comment will get a shout out if it's a nice comment. Not if it's flames. **

**BTW I do not own PJO or HOO! Or Facebook :( ENJOY my fellow Demigods! **

Sara's POV

(Argh I'm so annoyed at Connor and Travis I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT TIME TO GET PAY BACK!)

_**Sara is chasing Connor and Travis Stoll around Camp Half Blood! **_

_**43 people laughing like this **_

Comments 

**Travis Stoll:** _And she said she knew what was coming! :)))_ (Well I didn't but I did know they were gonna prank me.)

**Percy Jackson:** _If you're getting chased by Sara how are you on Facebook? _

**Travis Stoll:** _I was carrying my tablet with me when we were pranking her._

**Nico di Angelo**: _What did you do this time?! _

**Aphrodite**: _Nico is getting protective he must be in love with her! _(Yeah no thanks Aphrodite you may be the Goddess of Love but I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me.)

**Nico di Angelo**: _I AM NOT!_

**Hazel Levesque**: _My brother is in LOVE!_ (I will come after you Hazel watch your back! Well I won't as well Hazel was my first friend here.)

**Nico di Angelo**: _What did you do?_

**Connor Stoll**: _We glu…_ (I hit him over the head with a shovel! Fun times!)

**Annabeth Chase:** _What happened to Connor?_

**Sara:** _He is a bit busy right now! Well, I knocked him out. He deserved it!_

**Athena**: _What did they do daughter? _(How long has she been on Facebook?)

**Sara**: _They glued all my stuff together including my photos albums. It had all my memories in __there and now he shall pay!_

_**The Next Day… **_

Still Sara's POV

(Time to post their payback. This will totally embarrass them I can give as well as I get. Is that how the saying goes oh well who cares? Well maybe the person who made it up.)

_**Sara has posted a video of Connor and Travis as babies **_

_**Camp Half Blood minus two people like this **_

Comments 

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare**: _This is amazing! Sara, how did you get this?_ (Isn't she the girl who lives in a cave?)

**Sara**: _I talked to Hermes I told him what happened and he gave me this. _(I have my ways I eve got the pictures from their very own dad self-five!)

**Hermes**: _You owe me ten drachma._

**Connor Stoll**: _DAD!_

**Travis Stoll**: _ DAD! _(This is great!)

**Percy Jackson**: You rock Sara! (I know I do!)

**Katie Gardener**: Oh look Travis just wet himself! (This is priceless!)

**Connor Stoll:** _Well there goes your relationship with Katie! :(_

Jason's POV

(Well Reyna and I are going out so I better change my relationship status before Reyna gets mad.)

_**Jason Grace and Reyna have changed their status to in a relationship **_(Of course we did it at the same time!)

_**Aphrodite likes this **_

Comments 

**Drew**: _What you go away from Camp Half Blood for three days and you get together with another girl. WHY! JASON WHY! _(OK well that's kinda scary!)

**Jason**: _Umm I was never going out with you Drew. Are you hyper or something? _

**Aphrodite**: _Yay! It worked I will call you Jayna. _(IT WORKED?!)

**Piper Mclean**: _Mom we discussed this, you need to stop putting love potions in people's drinks! _

**Aphrodite**: _WHAT! I never agreed to that. I agreed I wouldn't put love potions in your drink__anymore. And people never get together with people that they are meant to. _(How did I not see that coming?)

**Annabeth Chase**: _Do you remember what happened with Leo and Clarisse? _

**Thalia**: _He ended up in hospital after he tried to kiss her when the potion had worn off on Clarisse. I'm so happy I was at Camp to see that!_ (That was hilarious!)

**Clarisse la Rue**: _I REGRET NOTHING! _

**Leo Valdez**: _I regret trying to kiss her. :(_ (Poor, poor Leo!)

**Ares**: _WIMP!_

Hazel Levesque's POV

(Let's go on to Nico's wall and see what he's getting up to. What? I'm his little sister I'm aloud to put my nose into his business.)

_**Nico di Angelo wants to ask Sara to the Fourth of July fireworks. **_

_**9 people like this **_

Comments 

**Katie Gardener: **_That is so sweet! _(I knew he liked her! I knew it I knew it!)

**Hazel Levesque: **_I knew it! He is so in love with her!_

**Aphrodite: **_Ahh, young love!_

**Hades: **_NICO DI ANGELO! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!_ (Nico is in some big trouble now!)

_Sara signed in _(What will she say she better say yes 'cos well my brother is gonna get some of dad's wrath it is not fun believe me!)

**Thalia**: _Ooh what will she say?_

**Aphrodite:** _Say yes! Say yes!_

**Sara: **_Umm Yes. What's with the toy bunny and the box of chocolates that was on my bed after Archery, Nico? _(YAYZ she said yes. Aww he got her chocolates & a bunny!)

**Hazel Levesque:** _Does anyone else think we are reacting like he asked her to marry him? Also how much trouble are you in with dad? _

**Nico di Angelo: **_What do you mean I didn't send those? Hazel Levesque I have to do Charon's job for a week. _

**Sara:** _There was a note saying TO SARA FROM NICO. _

_Aphrodite has signed out _(How did none of us see that coming.)

**Piper Mclean: **_MOM! _

Silena Beauregard's POV

(I'm in Hell so I might as well just put up a list on Facebook saying who's going with who for the Fourth of July Fireworks at Camp Half Blood. I remember when Charlie and I went together. Believe me trying to find him with all these people is hard.)

_**List of people going to the Fourth of July fireworks together by Silena Beauregard **_

_**Percy and Annabeth **_

_**Jason and Reyna **_

_**Nico and Sara **_

_**Katie and Travis **_

_**Hazel and Frank **_

_**Piper and Will (Not sure how that happened.) **_

_**Aphrodite cabin minus two people like this list. **_

Comments 

**Poseidon: **_DISLIKE _

**Athena**: _NOWAY! X2_

**Zeus: **Really Jason her? (Ouch!)

**Hades: **_ NICO DI ANGELO GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! _(Well looks he's gonna be on Charon duty for another week!)

**Demeter:** _At least it's not Hades son!_

**Hermes: **_You finally got a girl. Bravo!_(That must hurt!)

**Hades: **_YOU TOO HAZEL! (That hurt Demeter!)_

**Aries**_**: **__Meh._

**Apollo: **_How did that happen anyway? _

**Silena Beauregard: **_Aphrodite told me!_

**Piper McLean: **_Stop setting me up mom!_ (Will she ever stop setting people up I know she's my mom and everything but still!)

**Aphrodite: **_I'm just looking out for you._

**Will Solace:** _Let's just go together, Piper._

**Piper McLean:** _Ok Will I will go with you._

**I hope you like it. In the next chapter you will find out what happened at the Fourth of July Fireworks. See you later my fellow Demigods remember to review. I love reviews as much as Tyson loves Peanut Butter and you know how much he loves Peanut Butter. **


End file.
